Automotive vehicle bodies may include a variety of structures that provide strength and rigidity to the vehicle in the event of an impact to the vehicle. The underlying structure is generally comprised of a series of sheet metal structures which are joined to create the vehicle body.
In door assemblies of a vehicle, a door reinforcement beam may be provided. When the vehicle is impacted from the side, the door reinforcement beam can absorb some of the energy of the impact. However, this energy can also cause movement of the door reinforcement beam, in some instances, in an unintended manner. What are needed are structures that can constrain movement of the door reinforcement beam due to energy from a side impact.